1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to portable electronic device accessories. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device accessory having multi-positioned stereo speakers along with the means to support the portable electronic device at convenient angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many accessories marketed and sold for all brands and types of portable electronic devices. Many portable electronic devices available in the market usually have a single speaker design located on the rear side of the device. One major weakness of these portable electronic devices is the lack of robust sound reproduction, i.e. speakers capable of producing high quality and high volume sounds.
One conventional solution to the lack of robust sound reproduction capabilities is to employ a stand-alone speaker device with which the mobile device may communicate by wired or wireless means. The drawback of such a stand-alone speaker device is that it necessitates owning and transporting an additional device. Furthermore, most such devices are at least as large as the mobile device itself, if not quite a bit larger. Although larger devices can create deeper sound than smaller devices, there remains the downside that one must carry with oneself two devices rather than one.
At the same time, there are many cases marketed and sold for all brands and types of portable electronic devices. These cases are generally designed to protect the device and/or provide enhanced functionality. An additional weakness of many portable devices is that they do not have a built in means to support the device at a convenient angle for viewing the screen of the devices, when viewing media.
One of the existing portable electronic device accessories discloses a cell phone protective case, with an expander sound outlet located on the right and left sides and the bottom perimeters, of a cell phone. The frame interior comprises a circular throat member for sound impedance, matching to create an improved coupling effect between the original speaker, and the air. The frame interior comprises sectional chambers covering both the horizontal and vertical coverage axis to change the directional characteristics of sound waves to amplify and channel the sound towards the outer perimeters of the device. However, the frame interior with the sectional chamber directs the sound waves through the channel and produces a low quality amplified signal. Further, this frame interior does not have additional speakers to produce an enhanced quality of sound.
Another existing portable electronic device accessory discloses a mobile device protective case that facilitates the playback of audio via an imbedded speaker system. The protective case comprises a front portion, a rear portion secured thereto, TRS connector auxiliary (AUX) audio jack, a signal processing means, at least one speaker and a power source. The speaker, signal processing means and power source are housed within the rear portion of the case. Even though this protective case includes the speaker, this case does not provide any means to support the portable electronic device at convenient angles for viewing the screen, such as when viewing media on the device.
Various other portable electronic device accessories currently available do not provide device protection along with sound amplification and the means to view the device screen at convenient angles. One sound-amplifying case for a mobile device provides a sound guide groove under a portion of the body and opened over the speaker of the mobile device for guiding sound from the speaker toward the pop-up plate. The sound guide hole is provided through a portion of the base groove of the body exposing the speaker of the mobile device to the sound guide groove. Even though the case provides sound amplification, the case does not have the means to support the portable electronic device so that a user can view and listen to music without employing an ear phone or earbud.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable electronic device accessory that would provide a high quality and high volume sound. Such a device would have speakers employed to produce robust sound reproduction. Such a device would have built-in means to support the portable electronic device at different angles to view its screen. Such a needed device would snugly hold the portable electronic device and prevent it from falling. Such a device would be small in size and light weight. Such a device would be adaptable to use with a portable electronic device of any size. The present embodiment accomplishes these objectives.